A Spoonful of Sugar
by Zylarai
Summary: Based in a nonmagical world where Harry's trying to survive his final year in high school, survive his new family, and find love. Rated M for later chapters. HPDM.
1. A New School

I do not own any of the characters, accept Alawna.

**First Chapter has been redone, please reread before going to the second chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter One:

Harry Potter looked upon the new school with worry. After moving into a new town he had no wish to make a fool of himself his first day at a new school. The 17 year old boy glanced once more at the big stone archway that bore the schools name, Richmond High. Harry Potter was an average looking boy who was a bit to skinny for his age with round glasses that hid emerald green eyes with a mop of messy black hair. His Godfather Sirius often teased him about it, no matter the dark looks he got from his lover Remus.

Harry was lost in his thoughts and apparently so was the person that knocked into him. Harry stumbled forwards slightly before turning to look behind him. The girl sighed and Harry rolled his eyes. For being practically siblings they weren't the best of friends. Alawna was the same age as Harry and they were only siblings do to the fact that they were both under the care of Remus and Sirius. Alawna was the daughter of Regulus Black and a woman from his younger days; however, after Regulus took to the roads and all disappeared and her mother died from cancer, Alawna had been taken in by her uncle, Sirius.

Alawna flicked a long piece of blonde hair from her blue vision. "Honestly Harry, have you forgotten how to walk with your moving?"

"Not quite." Harry replied as he followed her inside the building. Although they acted cold towards each other they did actually have moments were they were civil and acted like friends, but those were few and far between.

Alawna led Harry to their lockers, placed next to each other, and then to their first class, home Ec. Harry hadn't wanted to take the class but Remus had assured him that he would need to know how to cook when he moved out. Besides that fact, Remus and the cooking professor were good friends although Harry had to wonder how they had met.

The two entered the classroom of a tall woman with a wrinkled face, light brown hair done up in a bun, and a tight mouth. "Nice to see the Black superstars attending class."

"We were dropped off late, Professor McGonagall." Alawna replied sitting at a table. Harry sunk down next to her. "Have you met Harry ma'am?"

The woman smiled. "No, I didn't get the chance; however, Remus was quick to praise you…Harry Potter was it? So your father would have been James…yes, another interesting one."

Harry tried to give her a calm smile.

"Now then, we shall split into pairs for today cooking lesson." McGonagall said with such a strict attention in her voice that the class immediately quieted down. Harry glanced around at the students that he would be spending the rest of the year with and gave a hard swallow. He had never been good at making new friends.

His eyes fell upon the almost white hair of a boy sitting diagonally from him. Harry's eyes went wide as he recognized the boy. Harry had spent some time at the boy's house while the boy's father had settled all of his legal affairs and assigned Sirius as his guardian. The boy was none other than Draco Malfoy, the son of a very prestigious lawyer. Harry glanced at Alawna who looked back. She could sense his uneasiness and shot him a small smile.

Harry was relieved that he wasn't pared with Draco, but was scared that he had to be pared with someone he didn't know. However, the freckled boy next to him seemed nice enough. He soon learned that the boy's name was Ronald Weasley (respectfully Ron) and that he was the youngest of six boys and had a younger sister as well. Harry soon found himself smiling and laughing with the other boy as they desperately tried to mix the ingredients to a cake. Harry glanced over at Alawna to see her fairing better.

Alawna would be the first to admit that she wasn't the best at cooking. She had what some considered blonde moments where she forgot to bring the water to a boil before adding noodles, but it wasn't as if she had ever killed her family with her cooking. However, she had all but lucked out when McGonagall had given her Hermione Granger as her partner. Not only was the girl smart, but she could also handle well measured jokes. With her help Alawna could successfully tell Remus when she got home that she had helped bake a cake.

McGonagall settled down into her desk to watch her students as they continued following the recipe. It didn't seem all that long ago that she had had Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Severus, and Peter in her class. A smile lit her face at the memory of Sirius, Remus, and James goofing around while Peter looked onwards with expectance and Lily shot them dark looks while the distempered Severus would shoot them all evil looks. Her attention was grabbed when a startled cry broke out.

"Blaise, you prat, look what you've done!" Draco shouted catching everyone's attention. Indeed Blaise had done something. Cake batter was all over Draco's vest, staining the dark material.

Blaise was holding an amused look upon his face. "Sorry Drake, guess my hand slipped."

"Your hand slipped! Please, look at this mess!"

"Now now, calm down Mr. Malfoy. Let's get you cleaned up." McGonagall said as she led the boy away from the table. Malfoy's cheeks were turning pink and Harry could see that the boy looked embarrassed beyond belief. Harry found himself wondering how someone could get so embarrassed over having a vest ruined, but then again, he didn't exactly take a lot of time to make himself look nice.

Draco kept his eyes faced downwards as he was led to the bathroom with McGonagall. As soon as they had left whispers started in the room like wildfire while Blaise held a triumphant look on his face. Harry looked over at Alawna to see her shooting Blaise a very dark look.

It was lunch time and Alawna led Harry over to an empty table. They were both carrying bags with homemade lunches that Remus considered acceptable and that wasn't "garbage served at school". Their empty table soon became full as they were joined by Ron, Hermione, and five other people that Harry had seen in his classes but did not know the names of. He quickly learned that the tall dark haired, dark eyed man was Theodore Nott, or Theo, the pale girl with light, long hair and blue eyes was Luna Lovegood, who was a year younger than them all along with Ginny Weasley who looked so much like Ron there was no doubt that they were siblings accept for the fact that Ginny's hair reached her shoulders. The two others were boys in their year. One named Dean and the other Seamus. Dean had a dark complexion with short hair; whereas, Seamus had short blonde hair with a sprinkle of freckles under his brown eyes.

Alawna went further into explanation to tell Harry that Theo was her drum player, Luna was on keyboard, and that Seamus was her bass guitar player. Harry had heard them practicing in the garage but had never met the people that made up Siren, a small local band.

"Where's Blaise?" Luna inquired. Alawna shrugged and nudged Theo lightly.

"Probably with Draco." Theo replied from behind his book. "I saw them head off together."

Ron gave a chuckle before Hermione elbowed him.

Harry sighed as he collapsed into the comfy chair. School had been tiring and after the cooking class having it followed by history, Spanish, and English made his first day tiring. And tomorrow didn't look any better. He had gym, math, chemistry, and finally an off period that Alawna had as well. Harry turned his attention to Alawna's voice in the kitchen exclaiming to Remus how she had helped make a cake today. Harry's thoughts trailed off to Draco and how the boy had looked at him.

Sirius dropped his keys on the coffee table and looked at his godson. "Hard day?"

"It was alright, the block schedule will take some time to get use to." Harry replied with a smile.

Sirius returned the look. "Alawna wasn't to mean to you today was she?"

"Excuse me?" Alawna said poking her head into the room. "I couldn't have just heard my guardian saying that I was mean to my brother."

Sirius chuckled. "Oh not at all!"

Remus moved into the room, bringing Alawna with him by her shoulders. Remus was almost the opposite of his husband. His sandy brown hair was flecked with premature grey but his eyes were warm and inviting. He wore a dress casual style and had a book in every room. Sirius on the other hand wore jean in either blue of black with a solid color, dark shirts. His long hair was always loose, falling about his dark eyes and his crude humor made him seem like he had never had any innocence.

"Are we going to the movies tonight while Alawna's band practices?" Remus inquired.

Sirius smiled. "Sounds like a plan, want to come Harry?"

Harry shook his head in answer. "I'll stay home."

Harry still found it hard to believe that Alawna was so into music. Alawna was a lead singer in the band she had introduced at lunch that mostly played songs already created by artists and a few of their own. They had no hopes of making it big, but it was something that a kid from school could always call on to play at a party.

Around seven Harry was wishing he had gone to the movies. He had enjoyed listening to the band at first but through the third song there had been a loud banging noise and then shouting that hadn't let up. Harry let out a groan as he made his way out of his bedroom to see what the commotion was about.

Harry opened up the garage door to find Blaise kicking the side of the house. Alawna was leaning against the other side of the garage watching him with a bored look that was reflected upon Theo's face. Luna and Seamus were giving annoyed sighs. Alawna looked up at Harry and motioned him to come in.

"Do you mind with the kicking?" Harry asked Blaise as he came down the garage stairs.

"Piss off!" Blaise shouted.

Alawna through a guitar pick she was holding at him. "Hey, don't talk like that to him when he asked you a simple question!"

Blaise stopped kicking the wall and held a pout upon his face.

Alawna cleared her throat, more to pass over the subject. "Harry, this is Blaise as you know from Home Ec, he's my main male singer and guitarist. Or at least he would be if we could get any practice in."

"Yeah, whatever." Blaise replied as he opened up the garage door and left.

Theo gave a sigh. "Man, he takes break ups hard."

Harry awoke to his alarm clock and groaned. Great, another day at school.

Harry and Alawna arrived at school and parted as he headed to gym. He moved towards the locker room to find a tall boy with dark hair and almost red eyes blocking the way. Harry muttered an excuse me that had the boy giving him an odd look.

"My apologies." The boy replied as he moved out of the way. "You're Harry, aren't you?"

Harry gave him an odd look before nodding.

"No need to look so surprised. I'm in art with Alawna and she mentioned you." He replied. Harry inwardly sighed, at least the guy wasn't a freak like he was thinking. "By the way, I'm Tom Riddle."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Harry replied uneasily. Harry quickly made his way to the locker that had been designated as his to avoid any more small talk and quickly changed into his gym clothes and made it onto the gym floor before the bell sounded.

"Alright, today's sport is soccer." The professor shouted. The professor had a young look about him and it was only later that Harry learned that the young man was named Oliver Wood. "Split up into teams accordingly!"

Harry found himself on the same team as Blaise, Draco, Theo, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Tom while on the other team was Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Terry, Michael, and Justin.

Harry found Draco standing far away from Blaise with Theo standing in-between them. Harry watched the two wearingly and didn't jerk out of his thoughts until Seamus hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oy, Alawna asked us to keep an eye on you, so don't go getting injured." He said before moving away.

"He's an odd one." Harry replied quietly to Dean

Dean smiled in answer. "Always has been."

"Game start!" Oliver shouted as he kicked the ball in. Harry turned his attention to the task at hand, watching as Tom easily took control.

"Potter heads up!" Tom shouted as he kicked the ball to Harry. Harry quickly accepted it and was heading towards the opponents goal where Ron was waiting with a big smile, ready to block him. However, Harry was quick and got the ball in before Ron even noticed. A cheer went up from his side of the field.

Harry sunk into his chair next to Sirius at the dinner table. Alawna sat across from him as their guardians sat at the heads. Harry looked at the dinner that was in front of him and licked his lips. He loved sweet and sour meatballs with rice and tonight was his lucky night. Harry also loved dinner time because the whole family came together to talk about their days.

At the moment Remus was telling them about a funny incident at work that ended up with the water cooler exploding and soaking all the files.

Harry laughed at the story with his family. It felt good to be wanted by a family and to feel like he belonged. Harry looked between his guardians and Alawna, his kinda-sorta sister. They were a miss-matched family but they worked.

"So Harry, how has your week been?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"My week?" Harry thought back on all his classes and how Draco had kept moving closer to him and farther away from Blaise and how Seamus and Theo had kept true to their word by making sure that he was never left out. Harry had also had fun making friends with Ron who he found a good mate in. Harry had also met up with Alawna and Hermione during their off periods and the four were becoming good friends. All in all his week had been good, but very interesting with all the attention he was receiving. "My week has been interesting, we'll have to see how tomorrow turns out. I think I'm going to like living here."

"You better, otherwise we'll just have to cram happiness down your throat." Alawna joked.

"And how would you do that?" Harry challenged.

Alawna took a bite of her dinner. "With meatballs of course!"

The table erupted in laughter again.

* * *

Neh? What did you think?

Reviews make me happy, and start thinking if you'd like HPDM or HPTR cause its all gonna come down to you folks!


	2. A Day With Friends

Yay Chapter two is up!

**Again, chapter one was changed so if you haven't reread it, you might want to :)**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Harry looked at his chemistry text book with a deep sigh. He had thought he would like the subject, but so far he hadn't been doing to good. On a worse note, Alawna wasn't taking the class. She had opted for physics, Hermione for biology, and Ron was taking an earth science class that he had remarked would be "an easy A".

He looked up from the book to see Professor Snape staring back at him. The man had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes that seemed to hold so much disliking for Harry he thought he would melt down into a puddle. Harry quickly adverted his eyes to see Malfoy coming closer to him.

"Need some help?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"Ah, no thanks." Harry replied quickly.

Malfoy sneered. "What, to good to accept help?"

Harry was taken aback by the question. "What? No, I'm just not use to accepting help." He replied honestly, a bit embarrassed. "Besides, I don't think Professor Snape would like it."

Malfoy smirked. "Like he'd do anything to me. The bloody git is my Godfather and like a faithful dog to my father."

Harry looked a little taken aback that Malfoy had spoken so. He had always been taught to respect his elders and Remus had greatly enforced that on both him and Alawna. "Excuse me?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Harry. "It mean's I'll help you. I can only imagine how hard it was to transfer in your senior year. Honestly, what were your guardians thinking?"

Harry felt the blood rising to his face. So Malfoy did recognize him. "New beginning." Harry choked out.

Malfoy shrugged and pulled Harry's chemistry book towards him. "Let's see where you are."

Harry found that by the end of class he could say that he was understanding Chemistry a lot better. The bell rang and Harry made towards the door with Draco. They came out into the hallway to find Alawna having a discussion with Blaise about something, but she didn't look happy.

Draco cleared his throat and forced a smile. "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Um, yeah…sure." Harry replied but Draco was already moving away. Harry made his way towards Alawna at which she broke off the conversation with Blaise and met him halfway.

"Damn jerk." Alawna mumbled as they made their way down the hallway towards the library where they were to meet Ron and Hermione. "Thinks that I want to hear him complaining at all hours of the day."

"What was he going on about?" Harry questioned.

Alawna shot him an annoyed glance. What doesn't he complain about?"

They reached the library to find Ron and Hermione already there. Besides Hermione the others had decided that spending their off period in the library was not a good choice. They had left to go home early a few times; however, today did not seem to be one of those days.

Instead they headed out to the soccer field where Ron pulled out a soccer ball and they formed two on two teams. Alawna stood next to Harry as Ron quickly explained the rules to Hermione who was glancing at the ball with apprehension.

"I saw you walking out of Chem with Draco today." Alawna said quickly.

"What of it?"

"Just wondering if you two are becoming friends." Alawna replied quickly.

Harry nodded. "I think so."

Alawna turned to him with a grave expression. "Just watch out then, Blaise has a nasty temper."

"Blaise? Why do I have to watch out for him?"

Alawna rolled her eyes. "Honestly Harry, for living with two gay guys I thought you'd be a little more clued in." With that she left him standing there as she made to get the ball away from Ron.

Harry pondered her words before they took hold and he found himself blushing. So he had been a little preoccupied with trying to get into the groove of a new school to notice the obvious signs that Blaise and Draco had been dating. Sue him.

Harry and Alawna had won. 3 to 0 by the time school was over. The four of them headed back to the front of the school to get their rides with smiles plastered on their faces.

They rounded the corner to find Sirius leaning against his mustang waiting for them.

"Whoa, your Godfather drives a mustang?" Ron said in amazement. "What the hell does he do for a living?"

"Sirius is a Vet, Remus works in a law firm." Harry answered before Sirius waved them over. "See you guys later."

"Let's meet at the mall tomorrow!" Hermione yelled after them. Alawna and Harry gave her two thumbs up in answer.

Harry had just finished his homework and was considering bugging Alawna to watch a movie with him when the phone rang. He turned to answer it to find Draco on the other line.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" Draco asked quickly, as if he feared if he didn't say it quickly he wouldn't get the question out at all.

"Uh, meeting Ron and Hermione at the mall. Why, did you want to do something?" Harry asked. Then as a second though he added, "How did you get my number."

"Yeah, but you're busy so its fine. And Alawna gave me the number last year in math when we had to meet up to do an assignment. I figure that since you were living with her the number applied to you as well." Draco joked.

Harry gave a fake laugh. "Anyways, you should come." Harry said quickly and then felt a twinge of guilt. What if Draco didn't like Ron and Hermione? He had never seen the boy talk to them.

Draco stayed silent for a while. "You don't think they'd mind?"

Ease settled into Harry's mind. "No, not at all."

So it was set that Draco would meet them at the mall tomorrow at eleven. Harry hung up the phone before he knocked on Alawna's door. He was permitted to enter and found her sitting on the floor, a painting before her. She looked up as he entered and put down her brush.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Alawna replied dryly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean, I thought you weren't supposed to paint in your room. Remus doesn't want paint on the carpets."

Alawna shrugged. "I'm careful, he's just paranoid. Besides, if I painted downstairs I'd never get any peace from Sirius's constant talking and questioning about why I was doing the brush stroke that way or something."

Harry smiled as he sat down next to her. A faint trace of music caught his attention and he realized that Alawna had a disc in that was her mother singing. Harry found the song quite soothing and could understand why Alawna had taken up music. Sirius had more than commented that she was looking more like her mother everyday.

"Is it alright if Draco comes with us tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Alawna shrugged as she dipped the paintbrush in blue. "I don't care. I have not qualms with the guy."

"Good, because I already invited him."

Alawna looked at Harry over her shoulder, pausing in her work. "Then why did you ask?"

It was Harry's turn to shrug. "Seems like I should have still asked."

Alawna shook her head as she resumed painting. "You are so weird."

Harry watched her over her shoulder. "What are you painting?"

"Hopefully something that will get me an A."

"Yeah, but what?" Harry pressed.

Alawna moved out of the way with a sigh so that he could see the mountain picture she was painting. Harry thought the piece looked lovely accept that there was something bugging him. The right side of the picture looked as if it had been abruptly cut off.

"What's with the right side?"

"It's a collab piece. Tom has to do the right side, only were not allowed to talk about what the other is doing." Alawna replied as she stretched. "It's kinda difficult because we vary in our art styles."

"Then why did you pick him?" Harry questioned as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Because I didn't want to work with Pansy or Blaise."

Harry chuckled. The disgust in Alawna's voice was plain. "And here I thought you'd have a softer spot for Blaise since he's in the band and all."

Alawna frowned. "Use to be in the band. The jerk quit because we were told him we actually wanted to practice. So unless we can find a guit-Harry…."

Harry groaned. He knew that tone of voice. It had just hit Alawna that he played guitar and she had heard him sing. "No, absolutely not, the last thing I want is to take the spot in a band that I have no interest in."

"That's not very nice!"

"Well listening to the same type of music that it seems all bands play isn't either."

"Then what would you like to hear?"

"How about some classical instruments mixed in with electric guitars, like violins."

Alawna pondered the thought. "The only person who I know that even plays the violin is Draco. HARRY YOU SNEAK!"

"I didn't mean what you're thinking!" Harry retorted. Alawna gave him a sly smile.

"Sure you weren't."

"I didn't even know he played the damn instrument, I just think it'd be nice to hear!" Harry replied as he got up and left.

Alawna shook her head. "He's so touchy when it comes to teasing him about crushes."

Harry was hardly in the mood to go to the mall the next morning. He wanted more sleep, especially since he hadn't slept well. However, Alawna had all but dragged him from his bed at nine o'clock to tell him that he absolutely had to get up.

So there they were in the back of Sirius car, on the way to the mall.

They arrived on time and promised to meet Sirius back in front at six before he drove off. Hermione waved them over from where her and Ron were sitting.

"Ready to go in?"

"We've..uh…got another person coming." Harry replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who?" Ron piped in.

"Draco Malfoy." Alawna replied easily noticing Harry's discomfort.

Ron and Hermione glanced at one another. "Why'd you guys invite him, doesn't he avoid people who don't have enough money or something?" Ron asked.

"He's not that bad." Harry replied quickly.

"There he is." Alawna replied waving the boy over. He smiled as he drew near.

"Hey, thanks for waiting sorry I was a little late, I hit traffic." Draco said as he looked away uneasily.

Ron shrugged. "Let's get some food, I'm starving."

The others agreed and they made their way through the outdoor mall until they came upon a café and found that they could all order something to suit their tastes. They pulled chairs around a round table that was hidden behind the café and opened up the umbrella over it.

All in all, Harry was no longer regretting going to the mall.

"So Draco, you play violin right?" Alawna asked suddenly.

Harry shot her a dark look.

"Yeah, I've been playing for five years." Draco replied with ease, not sensing the trap Alawna was about to spring on him.

"Well Harry and I were talking last night and he said that he'd take Blaise's spot in playing the guitar along as I added in some classical instruments as well." Alawna replied with a smile.

Ron shot Harry a sympathy smile. Hermione was looking between Draco and Alawna like they were crazy.

Draco's expression cooled. "Are you trying to get me to join the band so that Harry will join."

Alawna shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

Harry groaned.

Draco smirked. "Fine, I'll join."

Alawna smiled. "Perfect, we practice every Monday night at seven. And Harry no backing out now."

Harry glared at her, making the others laugh. "I hate you."

"I hate you too." Alawna replied before taking a sip from her drink.

Draco laughed. "Such a loving family."

Harry shrugged. He liked the sound of Draco laughing. "We try."

They passed the rest of the afternoon is lazy enjoyment of watching kids run through fountain, Draco pushing Ron into a fountain, which resulted in himself being pulled in, resulting in him pulling Harry in, who pulled Alawna, who pulled Hermione.

Needless to say when Sirius came to pick them up he was wondering about the dampness of their hair, their clothes having dried. But until then, they spent the rest of the afternoon poking fun at one another.

Harry smiled out the window as they drove back home. He had called the passenger seat and therefore Alawna sat in the back.

"Did you two have fun today?" Sirius asked, catching the smile on Harry's face.

"It was a lot of fun." Harry replied.

"Who was the blonde haired guy, he looks familiar."

"Draco Malfoy, son of the lawyer that settled your legal issues." Alawna answered.

"Ah, that's why. He looks so much like his father I don' know why I didn't see it at first." Sirius replied with a chuckle.

"Because he's getting old." Alawna whispered to Harry.

"I heard that!" Sirius yelled over the laughter admitting from his two charges.

They arrived home to find Remus leaning against the door into the house waiting for them. "And just when I was about to call the search party."

"No need to do that." Harry replied with a laugh.

Alawna and him raced up the stairs to change into more comfortable clothes, leaving their Godparents in the living room.

Sirius pulled Remus into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"You seem grumpy." Remus commented.

"The kids called me old." Sirius replied.

"Oh? Does the old dog not like that?" Remus chuckled.

"Argh that's it!" Sirius replied as he tickled his husbands sides.

Harry smiled as he heard Remus half laughing half screaming for mercy. Life was going good.

* * *

Yay, it's done, about the same length as the one before too.

Reviews make me happy and make me want to write (seriously, I wrote this chapter because of a review I got :) )

And start messaging me, HPDM or HPTR

???


	3. Comatose

Yay! Chapter three is up in the same day as Chapter two! Go me!

* * *

Chapter Three: 

Harry walked into the Home Ec class and almost walked out. Professor McGonagall wasn't in the room and because of it two students had taken to having a shouting match in the middle of the classroom. Harry watched in shock as Draco and Blaise shouted at each other.

"You are such a pompous git!"

"At least I don't throw food at people because I can't have my way!"

"Please, you deserved it!"

"How does anyone deserve having food thrown at them!"

"You deserve it when you break up with me because you say I'm going to fast!"

"You were!"

"Oh so your new flame Potter is much better! The boy's an orphan! Why would you care about him!"

Harry cleared his throat loudly catching both of their attentions. Draco, who had had his back turned to Harry turned with a look of fear on his face. Blaise gave Harry a dark look.

"What about me Blaise?" Harry asked sternly. "I didn't just hear you call me an orphan did I, because last time I checked, I had family."

Blaise sneered at Harry, a look that was quite unbecoming.

Harry stepped farther into the room and stood besides Draco. "And yes, it is wrong to throw food at someone when they don't deserve it."

Harry walked down the aisle towards his seat, Draco followed him. With the excitement of the argument over the rest of the students turned to one another. Blaise sat alone.

"What he said…even if you were an orphan…I'd still care." The last part came out quietly as if Draco didn't know if he should say it.

Harry felt his temper easing back down and so he trusted himself to speak. "Don't worry about what Blaise said. He's just being a jerk."

Draco gave him a small smile before they were joined by Dean, Seamus, and Ron. Harry looked towards the door. "Where's Alawna?"

Seamus smirked. "She got stopped in the hall by Tom." The way he said the other boy's name in the singsong tone made Harry quirk an eyebrow at him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Seamus thinks they're going to become a couple."

"Is Tom straight? I've never seen him date anyone all through high school." Draco questioned. The other boys shrugged.

"I think it'd be good for Alawna to get a boyfriend, maybe she'd be more girly."

"Gee, thanks Seamus." Alawna replied as she came up behind them. Seamus went bright red.

"Not that there's anything wrong with how you act now…"

"Stop while you're still alive." Dean said placing a hand on Seamus's shoulder.

McGonagall stepped into the room and everyone hurried for their seats. She had let them chose their partners and Harry had chosen Draco, Ron had chosen Hermione, Dean and Seamus were partnered together, and Alawna had partnered up with Neville.

Draco flipped to what they were suppose to be making today with a sigh. The row with Blaise had him feeling down. Blaise had no right to assume that Draco was faking his feelings for Harry. But he had Draco questioning himself. Draco cursed Blaise in his head.

"Alright, what's on the menu today?" Harry said with a smile, dragging Draco from his thoughts.

"Looks like were making meatloaf." Draco said with an air of disgust.

"Don't like it?"

"I hate it!" Draco answered.

Harry laughed. "Trust me, the way I make it you won't."

Draco looked at him in shock. "You cook?"

Harry nodded. "My mother started teaching me and apparently her and Remus know a lot of the same dishes so I've been watching Remus as well."

Draco watched as Harry flawlessly created the meatloaf, helping when he could. The meatloaf was in the oven and Draco watched as Harry brought out ketchup from under the counter.

"What is that for?"

"A sauce to put on the meatloaf, trust me, it's good." Harry squeezed the ketchup into a bowl without measuring it before bringing out brown sugar. He added a few spoonfuls to the ketchup and mixed it up. "Try it."

Draco touched his finger tip to the concoction before placing it in his mouth. "I think it needs a little more sugar, otherwise its good."

Harry added a spoonful of sugar.

Draco started to chuckle as Harry mixed the sugar in.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking of the film Mary Poppins when she sings that ridiculous song of a spoonful of sugar helping the medicine to go down."

Harry laughed as well. The thought hadn't even occurred to him. "So what medicine are we helping get down today?"

Draco shrugged. "Blaise forgetting medicine?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't think they make that."

"Darn, it'd come in handy." Draco replied as he picked up a spoonful of sugar and put it in his mouth.

Harry eyed him with disgust.

"It's sweet, want to taste?"

Harry laughed. "No thanks."

Draco got up from leaning on the counter and shrugged. "To bad, I was going to kiss you so that you could." With that he walked over to Alawna's table to see how they were fairing.

Harry stared after him in a daze.

Harry walked with Alawna to history still in his daze. She looked up at him with a look up confusion.

* * *

"What's up?" 

Harry stared at her for a moment before answer. "I think I need to talk to Sirius and Remus about something."

Alawna gave him a confused look. "About what?"

Harry wished she'd back down. "Well…uh…Draco kinda…"

"Hey Alawna!"

Harry watched as Alawna turned towards the sound of Tom Riddle's voice. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. He really hadn't wanted to tell Alawna until he had talked to Remus or Sirius.

"Hey Harry." Tom said as he drew closer. "Alawna, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure." Alawna replied.

Harry told them he'd see them in class and continued into the class room. He took a seat by Seamus who included Harry on the conversation him and Dean were having about soccer. Apparently there was going to be try outs for the school team and both thought Harry should try for it.

"Where's Alawna?"

"Tom wanted to talk to her about something." Harry replied.

Seamus gave a sly grin and Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't ever give up."

"What doesn't he give up on?" Alawna asked.

"When did you get ninja powers!" Seamus demanded. "You keep sneaking up on us!"

Alawna rolled her eyes. "Wrong, you just aren't observant as to when I walk up."

"Seamus still thinks Tom wants to ask you out." Dean answered.

"No, he wanted to ask if he could join the band." Alawna replied sitting in the desk in front of Harry. "Honestly Seamus, what has gotten into you?"

Seamus shrugged as he slumped into his own desk. Dean sat down in front of him. Harry turned towards the door as Alawna leaned over to discuss something with Dean to see Tom staring at her.

Harry raised a brow. Maybe there was something there.

* * *

Sirius and Remus weren't home when they got home and Harry cursed his luck. On all the days he needed to talk to them they weren't there. And according to a note they had left they weren't planning on being back until around nine. After the band practice that Draco would be attending. 

Harry groaned inwardly.

Seven o'clock rolled around far to quickly and Harry found himself sitting with his guitar watching Draco tune his violin. Tom sat down next to him.

"Why did you want to join the band?" Harry asked suddenly and immediately looked away. He was an idiot.

"I thought it'd be fun." Tom replied honestly.

Harry turned back to him. "Oh, is that all."

Tom shrugged.

"Alright, everyone up, let's get started!" Alawna yelled over Theo's drumming. "I was thinking that to combine all the instruments together we could try at the Skillet song Comatose. You all told me you were pretty familiar with it."

There was an agreement of yeses and Harry found Alawna shoving a mic into his hand as she picked up her guitar. "Main singer is a guy Harry, good luck."

Harry gave her a sour face.

Harry listened as Draco started out the song on his violin before Alawna and Tom started in with their guitars.

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you_

Harry listened as Tom took the guitar solo before he began to sing along with him. He was also glad that Alawna and him could sing the chorus so well together.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose_

_Of you!_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Breathing life!_

_Waking up My eyes  
Open up_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

They ended the song there with smiles all around.

"Looks like this will work nicely." Alawna said.

Harry nodded and caught Draco's eye. "Perfectly."

* * *

Weee!

I love that song, although I think it kinda fits Remus and Sirius.

Hyuhyuhyuh, maybe if I love you all enough I'll include some Remus and Sirius smut in the next chapter :)

I've had 1 vote for HPDM and I think I'm going to go along with that because I can have some fun with Blaise in there. But like always, I'm still open to people's votes of HPDM or HPTR


	4. A Little Smut Never Hurt Anyone

**This chapter contains guy on guy action just so you know ;p. No its not Harry and anyone...**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Harry was joking with Draco when it happened. Blaise kicked the soccer ball into his head. Harry was immediately on the floor holding his head in pain. He was aware of someone yelling above him and thought it was Draco. He found himself being helped to his feet by Seamus and Dean.

"Fuck you Blaise!" Draco shouted before Tom placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough, Wood's a twit and would send you to the headmaster if he heard you." Tom hissed.

Draco clenched his jaw in anger before turning to Harry. "Are you okay?"

Harry watched Blaise's face twist into hate. "I think I need some ice, other than that I'm fine."

"We'll take you." Tom said motioning to Draco. He yelled over to Wood that they were doing so and the three of them left.

"Do you want me to go get Alawna?" Tom asked.

"It's not that bad." Harry chuckled.

"Right…I'm going to go get her." Tom said as he turned towards the physics hallway.

Draco helped him the rest of the way to the nurse's office where they located Mrs. Pomfrey and she gave Harry a bag of ice and allowed Draco to sit with him.

Tom reappeared in a few minutes with Alawna right behind him. She rushed to Harry's side and pulled the ice away to reveal a very large red bump that was already beginning to bruise on Harry's forehead.

"How hard did he kick the damn ball?" Alawna asked Draco.

Draco gave a small apologetic smile. "I wasn't exactly looking, sorry."

"Sirius and Remus are going to think you got in a fight." Alawna said as she eyed the injury again before Harry replaced the bag of ice.

"Great, just what I need." Harry groaned. The last thing he wanted was his guardians thinking he was fighting in school.

* * *

Sirius peaked over the book he was reading at his husband, who was actually reading. Sirius slowly set down his book and stood up to stretch. His husband didn't look. Sirius frowned. Slowly he made his way behind his husband and began to massage his shoulders.

"The answer is no."

Sirius frowned. "I didn't ask anything."

"Yes, but I know you. The answer is no."

Sirius laid his head on his husband's. "But what if I was going to ask you to have mind blowing sex with me?"

Remus didn't answer. He cleared his throat and turned the page.

Sirius trailed his fingers down his husbands arms and back up. "Just think, you and me, the kids are away." Sirius bent over the chair to whisper in his husband's ear. "Are you sure the answer is still no?"

Remus was having a hard time resisting his husband. Sirius hands trailed down his arms and onto his lap, quickly undoing his button and zipper. Remus held back a moan as Sirius began stroking him.

"Sirius, quit." Remus panted.

"What was that love, I didn't quite hear." Sirius replied with a quirky smile. He knew very well how to get Remus to say yes.

"I- I'm going to go take a shower!" Remus said standing up quickly. Sirius leaned over the chair and smiled. Two could fit in the shower.

Remus let the cool water pour over his body when the shower door opened and Sirius stepped in. Remus found himself immediately pinned to the wall, his lips being claimed by his husband.

He let his hand trail down Sirius back before Sirius brought their bodies close together to rub their cocks together. Remus hissed in pleasure.

"Why did you run?" Sirius asked as he placed kisses all down Remus's jaw.

"I didn't want the library to get messy." Remus replied before groaning as Sirius bit into his neck. "Oh god, Sirius!"

Remus quickly switched their roles pressing Sirius into the shower wall to place a searing kiss on his lips. He mimicked Sirius's early move by placing kisses down his husbands jaw while his hand reached down to stroke Sirius's member.

Sirius groaned as his husband pleasured him. Sirius's breath was coming quick and he felt his balls beginning to tighten. "Remus-"

Remus quieted him with a hard kiss on the lips. Sirius again switched their roles so that Remus's back was pressed into the wall. His hands traveled down to his husband's hips to drag him to the floor of the shower.

Sirius sat in-between Remus's legs as he continued to kiss his husband. Sirius was quick with his fingers and trusted them into Remus before the other man could switch their roles yet again. Remus groaned into Sirius mouth, the sound going straight to his groin.

Sirius made sure that Remus was well stretched out before he replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock. Sirius continued to kiss Remus as he slowly started thrusting, teasing Remus.

Remus bucked back; pulling Sirius in as far as he would go. Both hissed with the pleasure. Sirius got the message and began to thrust as faster. He grabbed Remus's member and stroked it in rhythm with the thrusts.

"Sirius, I'm going to come soon!" Remus groaned and he dragged his short nails down his husband's back.

Sirius gave his husband a few more thrusts before they both released. Sirius bit into Remus's neck as he rode out the climax, the man underneath him all but screaming in pleasure.

When they were both spent Sirius pulled out of Remus but was immediately seized around the waist and brought into the man's lap. Remus planted a kiss on Sirius's forehead, his wet hair dripping onto Sirius's nose.

"You are the only person I know who can turn a cold shower into the completely opposite purpose." Sirius said with a smile.

Remus grinned down at his love. "Good." He replied as his fingers slowly began to stroke Sirius's member.

* * *

Alawna was shooting daggers at Blaise's back. It was bad enough he had yelled at Harry the night Draco had broken up with him but kicking a soccer ball at his head? Was he that mental?

Alawna was about to get up to give Blaise a piece of her mind when Tom got up next to her. She watched as he walked up to Blaise, his face set in anger.

Tom crouched down next to Blaise's chair and eyed the man. "That was a dirty trick in gym."

"Come to play mister high and mighty have we?" Blaise bit back.

"No, but I've come to tell you not to mess with Harry. He's got more friends watching his back and an overprotective sister it seems."

Blaise gave a chuckle. "A sister? The orphan can't have a sister otherwise he wouldn't be an orphan. You should know that Riddle."

Tom set his jaw in defiance as he rose. "Watch your mouth Zambini."

"Or you're what; shove your paintbrush in it?"

Tom curled his fist. "I'll shove more than that in there."

"I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to act all high and mighty so that you can get close to Alawna. Aw, how sweet. Orphan going after orphan."

Tom slammed his fist on the table, catching everyone's attention. He caught Alawna's eye before he spoke in a low voice to Blaise. "We're not fucking orphans, got it? We've still got family and at least we've got enough maturity not to act like a spoiled ass in order to make an ex even look at you."

Tom marched back to his seat and grabbed his paintbrush. Blaise was damn wrong if he thought he could get away with calling people orphans.

* * *

The last person Harry wanted to see was Blaise, and yet here the man was walking towards him, calling his name. Harry glared at the man as he came close enough to speak in a normal tone.

"Look Harry, I wanted to apologize. I was being an ass in gym." Blaise said calmly.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." Harry replied as he pulled a book from his locker.

Blaise grabbed his arm to pull Harry to face him. "I'm trying to apologize."

"And I'm now telling you bluntly to get the hell away from me." Harry answered, anger flashing in his eyes.

Blaise smiled at him. "I like people with spunk."

"What the hell are you playing at?" Harry asked pulling his arm forcefully away from Blaise.

"This." Blaise said as he forcefully grabbed Harry's face and kissed him.

Harry's eyes went wide in shock as he pushed the man away. He wiped his mouth in disgust before turning his angry eyes to Blaise who was smirking.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Draco standing at the end of the hallway. Harry slammed his locker and moved towards Blaise. With all the strength he could muster he punched Blaise squarely in the jaw.

If he was going to go home looking like he got in a fight, so was someone else.

"Don't ever touch me again, Zambini." Harry spat as he stepped over the fallen man to meet Draco.

Draco was looking at him in shock. "Did he – did you?"

"Yes he kissed me, yes I hit him." Harry said pulling Draco away.

Harry continued to pull Draco until they made it outside and were standing with Alawna and Tom.

"You look…mad." Tom finished bluntly.

"It's nothing." Harry replied.

"Nothing? Harry, Blaise just kissed you!" Draco hissed.

"He what?" Alawna asked, her mouth falling open.

Harry turned to Draco. "It was nothing, honestly. That's why I hit him!"

"You hit him?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"It was something, I would have liked your first kiss to be with me!" Draco retorted.

"First kiss? How did you know? ALAWNA!"

"He asked!" Alawna shouted back.

"And you told him!"

"Well yeah, he is after all kind of your boyfriend!"

Harry looked between Draco and Alawna. "Draco, it was nothing, I promise." With that he stalked away.

Alawna gave an aggravated sigh before chasing after him. Tom and Draco looked at each other.

Seamus and Dean came over after seeing the conversation and stood with the others.

"So I guess this means Blaise is on the bad list."

Draco shot Seamus a dark look as Dean shook his head in despair.

* * *

Remus pulled back the bandage on Harry's head and gasped at what he found. Sirius gave a low whistle. "Man, he whacked you good."

"Thanks Sirius, that's what I wanted to hear." Harry said dryly.

"Did you hit him back?" Sirius questioned.

"Sirius!" Remus rebuked.

"Um…yeah, kinda."

"Kind of?" Remus asked raising a brow.

"I punched him after school when he…uh…he kissed me."

"Oh sure, don't get mad when you tell them but get mad at me for telling Draco you hadn't been kissed yet." Alawna retorted from the kitchen.

"He kissed you?" Remus asked.

"Wait, she told Draco what?" Sirius asked at the same time.

Harry sighed before he explained what had been happening for the past two months.

"Well there's only one possible outcome for this at the moment."

"Yeah, kill the Blaise kid." Sirius replied.

Remus shot his husband a glare. "Nooo, invite Draco over for dinner."

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"Do it Harry." Remus replied going into the kitchen.

"Then Alawna-"

"Don't drag me into this!"

"Why don't you tell them about Tom?"

"What about him?"

"Whose Tom?" Remus and Sirius asked together in serious voices.

Alawna shot a glare at Harry who smiled. "Payback."

* * *

Blaise is an evil git...I have decided that. 

Do you know how hard it is to write a smut scene when you have the image of the shampoo bottle going "HOMG! FRONT ROW SEATS!" (I want to be that shampoo bottle)

I'll be gone from sunday to saturday, so I'm trying to update as fast as I can since I won't be able to that week :)

reviews make me happy :D


	5. Dinner With The Parents

I present to you Chapter Five, we have a sweet scene in this one, all together now awwww

* * *

Chapter Five:

The next day the last thing Harry wanted to do was to go to school. However, that wasn't an option, especially when Remus came in to make sure he was awake. His brain hadn't operated fast enough to come up with an excuse and so he dragged himself into the shower and about his usual morning activities.

Harry and Alawna walked into their Home Ec class to find McGonagall writing parings up on the board. Harry groaned allowed as he read his name.

Harry Potter and Blaise Zambini

Alawna shot him an apologetic look as she sat down next to Seamus. Harry set a neutral look upon his face as he sat down next to Blaise. Harry watched as Draco came in, skimmed the board, and looked at him with an uneasy look before sitting down next to Ron.

"Well this is interesting isn't it, Potter." Blaise said quietly, close to Harry's ear.

Harry moved to the end of the table. "Please refrain from getting near me at all."

"That's not very nice."

Harry glared at Blaise. "You are the last person I want to be nice to right now."

Blaise smirked at him, his hand coming up to move a piece of hair off of Harry's forehead. Harry jerked back and almost fell out of his chair.

"Clumsy much? Do you need to sit in my lap so that we know you won't get hurt?" Blaise chuckled.

Harry wished he had punched the jerk harder.

Draco looked on as Blaise shamelessly flirted with Harry, knowing full well that he was watching. Draco tried to look away and at the recipe he had picked out, but he found it hard. His eyes flickered back to Harry after every instruction.

"You know, we can't exactly fulfill the assignment if I don't know what we're supposed to be doing." Ron said as he picked up a measuring cup and looked through it to the back of Hermione's head.

"Would you like me to read it to you then." Draco snapped.

Ron gave him a harsh look. "What's up with the attitude?"

"I'm a little…stressed." Draco replied lamely shooting another look at Harry.

Ron followed his look and raised his eyebrows in understanding. "Well…why don't you ask Harry to the Winter Formal?"

Draco turned quickly to Ron. "That's more than a month away!"

"Yeah, but then you'll guaranteed that he'll be going with you." Ron said as he looked through the measuring cup again.

Draco looked down at the recipe once again. Maybe Ron wasn't so dumb.

-----

Harry almost bolted from the classroom when the bell rang. He ran all the way to his locker just to make sure Blaise couldn't possibly be behind him. The class period had been torture. Anytime Harry had reached for something Blaise's hand had been there and whenever Harry moved to get something Blaise's body was there.

"You tore out of there pretty quick." Alawna remarked as she came up to him. She threw her book in the locker before picking out her history book.

"Can you blame me?" Harry growled.

Alawna shrugged. "No, but you might want to make sure that Draco doesn't think its him you're running from."

"Why would he think that?" Harry asked.

"Because you weren't exactly on the greatest ground with him yesterday when we left." Alawna snapped.

"What's with you?" Harry asked as he grabbed his book, shut the locker, and started to follow her to history.

"Apparently Remus and Sirius have to meet Tom before I can go anywhere else, or he can come to any more band practices, thank Harry. Oh, and don't forget that we have to invite both him and Draco to dinner Friday night." Alawna replied, her tone icy.

"How was I supposed to know that Remus and Sirius would turn all protective over there 'sweet baby girl'." Harry mocked.

Alawna turned on her heel to face him. "Never call me that again."

Harry smiled down at her. "Why?"

Alawna looked away uncomfortably. "No reason, just don't, okay?" She sighed. "I guess we better ask Tom and Draco today."

"Ask what?" Tom asked as he came up to them. Harry watched as the blood rose to Alawna's cheeks.

He sighed. "Remus and Sirius want you and Draco to come over for dinner Friday night."

Tom looked between them. "Any particular reason?"

"Just to meet you." Alawna replied before excusing herself. She walked swiftly to the history classroom.

"What's the real reason, Harry?" Tom asked giving him a studious look.

Harry shrugged. "I might have kinda mentioned to them that you were interested in Alawna."

"Ah, so they're playing over protective parents." Tom said as him and Harry entered the room to history. Harry nodded in answer.

Harry sat down in his seat and watched as Tom came up to Alawna from behind. She was sitting on the desk talking to Dean, but Seamus smirked as Tom came up. Tom placed a hand on her shoulder to draw her attention.

"Yes, I'll come on Friday." Tom said with a smile before he left to his seat.

"Told you, Dean!" Seamus cried triumphantly.

"Told him what, Seamus?" Alawna retorted.

"That Tom did have an interest in you." Dean replied with a sigh as he pulled five bucks out of his wallet and handed it to Seamus.

"You two were betting on me?" Alwana asked in surprise.

"Better you than Harry. He's to far out there." Seamus replied.

"I can hear you." Harry cut in dryly.

Seamus shrugged. "I mean, with that whole kiss from Blaise, you could be going after him or Draco."

Alawna and Dean watched as Harry's face masked over into anger. "What are you suggesting Seamus?"

Seamus waved his hands in front of him. "Nothing at all, I swear!"

"Quiet!" The teacher shouted as he banged a book against his desk.

----

Harry was busy catching up on Romeo and Juliet and so he wasn't watching the rest of the English class file in. He jumped in surprise as a pair of lips brushed across his temple. Harry stared up into the blue eyes of Draco with surprise, which quickly turned into a smile.

"And here I thought you might be avoiding me." Draco said as he sunk into the chair behind Harry and leaned forward on the desk.

"I'm not avoiding you." Harry replied. "But I do have something to ask you."

Draco arched a brow elegantly.

"Can you come to dinner Friday night, Remus and Sirius would like to meet you." Harry said with a smile.

"Are you sure they don't want to meet Blaise as well." Draco said coldly as Blaise walked into the room.

Harry sighed. "No, they'd like to meet the guy who wanted my first kiss. Besides, Sirius might kill Blaise."

Draco let a small smile take his lips. "I'll come; only if you're godfathers decide not to murder me as well."

Harry grinned. "Deal."

-----

The rest of the week passed relatively quickly and Harry had only inflicted minor injuries on Blaise as he shamelessly flirted with Harry. And he had only had to drag Draco away from ripping Blaise's throat out once, so it had been a pretty good week.

Draco looked at the stucco house in front of him as he got out of his car. He had dressed in black slacks and a blue button down shirt; he did after all want to make a good first impression. He walked up the front steps, which were framed by a well manicured lawn and flower garden, before he knocked on the front door.

It was almost immediately answered by Harry who gave him a smile as he looked Draco over. Draco smirked as Harry's eyes met his own again and he stepped in. "I hope my outfit meets your approval."

Harry gave a nervous laugh at being caught looking at Draco. "It's fine." He led the way into the kitchen where Draco found the rest of Harry's family and Tom. Tom gave Draco a smile which Draco returned. So he had been looped into this too.

"Ah, so this is the young Malfoy." Sirius said coming over. He shook Draco's hand before ushering them all to the table where Remus was setting out dinner.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Draco." Remus greeted as he sat down at one end of the table, Sirius at the other. Draco had sat down next to Harry, Tom across from him, and Alawna next to him, her and Harry being closest to Sirius.

"So where did you boys meet?" Remus asked as he dished out spaghetti onto everyone's plate.

"Ah, cooking class, sir." Draco replied calmly. He looked at Tom and guessed that he hadn't yet been asked these questions because he was sitting awfully still.

"And you, Tom, where did you meet Alawna?" Sirius asked gruffly. Alawna shot him a dark look.

"We met in art class last year, sir." Tom replied quickly.

"Last year?" Sirius asked, but Remus cut him off with a look.

"Yes sir, we've become friends since then." Tom answered honestly.

The questions continued for some time until Harry was sure his guardians could ask no more. Luckily he was right because they settled into easy talk of events that were happening at school. That is, until Remus remembered that the Winter Formal would be coming up soon.

"I remember when Sirius and I went to the Winter Formal. He and your father, Harry, had decided it to be a good idea to spike the punch." Remus said looking disapprovingly at his husband.

"It was only to get everything loosened up." Sirius replied with a shrug. "Besides, we told you and Lily."

"Yes, but you didn't tell Regulus." Remus said glancing at Alawna.

Sirius burst out laughing. "Yes, but seeing him make a fool out of himself was quite fun."

Alawna looked at Sirius with an expression of shock. "Because that's a wonderful thing to do to your younger brother."

"Ah, it was fun though. You should have seen his date's expression. She thought he was going out of his mind, he has such a low tolerance."

"Yes well, we hope you kids won't be doing something like that." Remus said gazing at them all.

"You've already done it; we'll have to come up with something better." Harry replied. Sirius laughed and patted him on the back.

The mention of the Winter Formal made a lump form at the back of Draco's throat. Ron's words of asking Harry to it echoed in his mind. How was he supposed to know if Harry even wanted to go with him? The whole reason why he was here was because Harry's guardians were being over protective. Yes Harry allowed him to kiss the top of his head and such, but Draco always took him by shock. He could see the fear that would pass through Harry's eyes before the smile took over, fear of something Harry was trying very hard to cover up. There was also the fact that he hadn't kissed Harry on the lips. What if Harry was just playing with him, after all, Harry had never admitted to being gay and never talked of his past. Remus speaking broke Draco out of his thoughts.

"Why don't you kids go to the movies or something?" Remus asked. "Sirius and I just wanted to meet you boys, that doesn't mean you have to stay here all night."

"Yes, we'll go do something." Alawna answered for them all as she got up from the table.

"Grab jackets!" Remus shouted as the rest followed her.

They decided to take a walk to the nearby park. The park was a beautiful one with not only a playground for younger kids, but an art part as well with fountains hidden between the massive art structures. They split up as they entered the park, Alawna and Tom down one path, Harry and Draco down another.

Harry walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets, gazing at the structures as they walked slowly. "Is something wrong Draco?"

Harry could tell he had pulled the other boy out of his thoughts because Draco looked at him with wide eyes before comprehending what was being asked. "No…"

"You're bad at lying." Harry blatantly pointed out as they stopped by the first statue, a tall metal piece that had been twisted into interesting curves.

Draco shrugged. "Just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Of you." Draco replied as he gazed up at the moon. Harry felt embarrassed. In what way had Draco been thinking of him? Harry pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around Draco's waist.

"What were you thinking?"

Draco wrapped his own hands around Harry's waist. He had been thinking of what it would be like to kiss Harry; however, saying that seemed way too cheesy. However, Harry had asked. "I was thinking of how nice it would be to kiss you."

Harry gave an uneasy chuckle. He had thought it would be something like that. Harry placed his forehead against Draco's as he smiled. "Oh really?"

Draco smirked. "Yes."

With that he softly kissed Harry's lips. Draco noted that he was surprisingly warm despite the cooling temperatures and the feeling warmed Draco's chilling body. He slowly sucked on Harry's bottom lip, trying to convince Harry to relax.

Harry did relax and let Draco's tongue into his mouth. He was glad that Draco's kiss was more gentler than Blaise's. Harry felt protected being kissed by Draco and being held within his arms. However, he wanted more. Harry pulled Draco closer to him, deepening the kiss. Draco didn't seem to have any objections. He pushed Harry back until he was being pressed into the statue.

Draco broke away from this kiss and smiled at Harry. "So…I've never really asked you before, but would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Harry laughed at the sudden question before answering with a yes.

"Good, and would you also like to go to the Winter Formal with me?" Draco asked before quickly kissing Harry on the lips.

"I would love to." Harry said before he pulled Draco in again for a deep kiss.

* * *

see wasn't it sweet?

This might be the last time I get to update before I head away for a week, but I'll probably write in a journal while I'm there so that all I have to do is type it up before I go. But we'll see, I might get another one out tomorrow.

But in other news, the next few chapters are going to be exciting! Siren gets a gig, a new character is introduced, there will be a bit of drama, and the winter formal will be coming up! So stay toon kids for some more slash!


	6. Nothing Else Matters

Chapter Six:

Harry had just gotten done with his chemistry homework when the phone rang. He was quick to answer it, hoping it would be Draco. However, he was wrong.

"Would Alawna Black be there?"

"She's out at the moment." Harry replied. Her and Remus had gone grocery shopping less than thirty minutes ago.

"Is there anyone else there with the band Siren?"

"Yeah, I'm with the band." Harry answered.

"Would the band be free tomorrow? I know it's short notice, but my boss just told me that he wanted a cover band and a friend recommended Siren." The man continued, his voice caring a line of stress.

"That should be fine, just let me check and I'll get back to you." Harry replied. He got the man's information and hung up the phone, his body almost shaking with excitement.

-----

Alawna had been even more excited than Harry. He had waited until the groceries were put away before telling her and it was a good thing too because she had jumped up and down in excitement. Now the whole band was assembled in the garage, all excited about tomorrow. The man, who turned out to be Mal, had told them to compile a list of songs that they could perform and to be at the Brookmoor Hotel at noon.

They had already practiced quite a few songs and were now taking a breather. They all sat around in a circle discussing other songs that they could perform while Tom wrote them all down. Draco was looking over his shoulder and alphabetizing them before rewriting them. He had complained that since the gig was semi-professional it would be good to have their songs ordered alphabetically by artist. Alawna had given in to get him to shut up.

"What about "Send Me An Angel" by Zeromancer?" Seamus asked.

"Or, "All That I'm Living For" by Evanescence?" Luna suggested.

"If we do that one, we should do "Runaway" by Bon Jovi." Theo commented.

"Hey, slow down, I can only write so fast." Tom said as he scribbled away. He caught up before looking up at the rest of them. "That makes thirty so far."

"I think that's a pretty good list." Alawna said, the rest nodded in agreement.

"How professional do we want to look tomorrow?" Harry asked. It seemed like an obvious question, yet no one had voiced it.

"Didn't this Mal guy say that his boss knew music really well? So wouldn't we want to look like we took music pretty seriously?" Draco suggested as he finished his list and handed it to Alawna before sitting next to Harry.

"Alright, so black pants and button down shirts?" Seamus questioned.

"I don't think we want to look that nice." Alawna answered scrunching up her nose at the thought.

"What about nice jeans without any holes," Draco paused to look at Seamus. "And black shirts. That could count as nice, yet not completely professional like we were going to go play for the Queen."

They all agreed that the outfit would work, although Seamus admitted he'd have to have Dean take him shopping that night.

"What about rides?" Theo commented. "The Brookmoor's not exactly close."

"I've got it taken care of." Tom answered. "My father said I could borrow the van, it should house all the instruments and us."

"Because that's a classy way to show up." Draco said while rolling his eyes. Harry hit him lightly.

"I doubt they're going to judge us by what vehicle we show up in, after all, we are all still in high school." Luna reminded him politely.

And so plans were made to meet at the garage at eleven.

-----

They arrived with plenty of time to set up and to meet Mal. He was an aging man with thinning hair in a comb over. He wore a black suit and while the band had stuck to their original dress code idea, they didn't look bad compared to the people filing in wearing business suits or gowns. The band was also glad to see that Dean had gotten Seamus a pair of nice light blue jeans that looked splendid next to the black shirt. Noon slowly rolled around and the party got fully into swing. Mal nodded towards them to start.

Alawna grabbed the mike with a smile. "Hope you all enjoy our performance and if you do recommend us to your friends. We're the band Siren, and are mostly a cover band and since that is the case we've compiled a fair list of songs that we knew we could play off the top of our heads. However, if you want to hear a song but don't see it on the list call it out, I'm sure one of us will know it."

The large group of people applauded before Siren got started. They opened with the smooth sound of "Thank You For Loving Me" by Bon Jovi before going onto "The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance. From there they began to take requests and played everything from slow songs that their audience could dance slowly to, to fast songs that had the adults dancing wildly, a strange sight to see.

They took a break at two to grab water and something to eat and had people coming up to them saying that they should consider writing their own songs. It was then they found out that this was a party filled with record executives. Alawna had found it hard to swallow the water in her mouth when she found that out and the rest of the band was having similar reactions. However, they didn't have that long to dwell on the matter because by two fifteen they were back on the stage and performing as if they knew all along they were performing for record executives.

They had just ended "Doctor Online" by Zeromancer and the applause had ended before they got their next song. A mike had been passing around as songs ended so that people could easily call out a song. However, Alawna had never expected to hear the song that came.

"I would like to hear "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica, sung by the beautiful lady who introduced the band."

Alawna could almost fill her heart stopping. It wasn't the fear of not knowing the song, no…she knew it plenty well. Her mother had played it when she was younger, saying it reminded her of her husband. Alawna had grown up associating the song with her father.

"Um…yes, we can play that." Alawna answered after a while. She turned to her band and they all nodded. She slowly counted them off signaling to Tom to take the opening guitar.

Alawna sang the song like the man asked, the memories of her mother crying whenever she would hear the song playing in her head. If this man had known the impact he was having on her at the moment, she wondered if he would have still chosen the song.

Thankfully the song ended and that allowed them to move onto a fast pace song, much needed in Alawna's opinion. While singing the song she had been searching for the man who had called it out, but hadn't found anyone holding the mike until it was transferred to a tall blonde woman.

Slowly another break rolled around, this one longer than the first, resulting in an hour. Alawna tucked her guitar away in its case before walking with the band to grab some water and take a breather out on the patio. She breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped into the cold air. It was stifling hot inside the building.

"I think it's going quite well." Luna commented as she watched birds play in the trees.

"Yeah, it sounds like we're well liked." Theo agreed.

"Good, we're all but busting our butts out." Seamus groaned as she sat against the building and closed his eyes.

"We should play something by Within Temptation when we get back in." Draco commented. He looked towards Alawna for an answer but her thoughts weren't with them.

"Earth to Alawna." Harry said waving his hand in front of her face. That snapped her out of it. She looked at them all, all of which had turned to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asked.

"The Metallica song we played."

"The song we played fricken awesome! Why haven't we played it before?" Seamus inquired.

"Because I don't necessarily like the song." Alawna answered truthfully with a shrug. "It brings up some memories."

"I'm sure the man didn't know that when he requested the song." Draco replied calmly from his position leaning against Harry. "It's a popular song."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Alawna agreed with a nod.

They split up for the remainder of the hour and Draco and Harry took the opportunity to walk along the side of the building. Draco gently intertwined his fingers with Harry's as he smiled at his love. They walked in silence, but it didn't seem like words were needed. Which was a good thing since Harry was mulling over a few things in his mind.

Since their kiss last night it had become apparent that they both truly did like, if not love, each other. However, Harry was wondering if Draco would ask what exactly his father had to solve concerning Harry's legal issues. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Harry's parents had died and that was why his guardianship had transferred caregivers; however, the whole legal mess had to make someone wonder. But at the moment it seemed that Draco wasn't interested in Harry's legal matters. He was more interested in simply holding Harry's hand and walking.

Harry leaned into Draco's body, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "You make a good pillow."

Draco smirked. "Good, my life goal is complete."

Harry laughed and lifted his head. "Glad I could help accomplish it."

Draco kissed him lightly before they turned around to head back towards the others. "What do you plan to do after high school Harry?"

Harry looked at his boyfriend oddly. The question threw him off guard. What did he plan on doing? He hadn't really decided. "I…uh…go to college and get my beginning classes done."

"If you haven't decided yet it's alright." Draco replied.

"Have you decided?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I think I'll go into the law field like my father."

"Hope to ride his fame a little, huh?"

Draco replied in a kidding manner. "Darn, you caught me."

They continued on in silence for a while until Harry spoke again. "Cooking would be nice."

"As a career?"

Harry nodded. "It comes pretty easily to me and I can't really think of anything else. I guess I should probably look around. It's just with everything that's been happening it hasn't exactly been forefront in my mind."

"I'll help you look." Draco said with a smile. "Promise."

Harry had to look away quickly from those smiling lips. He loved it when Draco smiled. He was beautiful and the smile only enlightened his features. "Alright."

"Hey you two! Get up here quicker, Mal wants us to meet the man who organized the party!" Alawna shouted to them. Harry and Draco quickened their step only to find that they had to wait a few minutes in order for Mal to get back to them. He led them back into the building and pass the crowd of people, who were all listening to a stereo system blaring music into the room.

He quickly led them into a side room and asked them to wait there while he made sure his boss was available. He left the room and the band members relaxed into comfortable standing positions.

"Boy, these business men just want you to wait around forever, don't they?" Seamus commented.

Theo shrugged. "They're just busy."

"With what? It's a party!" Seamus joked.

"Not everyone lives life like they have no responsibility." Theo replied icily.

"Boys…not now." Alawna warned looking at them over her shoulder.

Harry burst out laughing. He recognized the look she was giving them. It was the same one Remus gave them whenever they were fighting. He even used a similar sentence, "kids…not now."

"And what pray tell is so funny?" Draco asked as he stared at his boyfriend who was trying to calm himself.

"Alawna just did the exact thing Remus does whenever we're acting out." Harry said before bursting out into laughter again.

"I did not!" Alawna argued.

"You did too! He's rubbing off on you." Harry said as he wagged a finger at her.

Alawna glared at him as he slowed his laughing. "It's not funny."

"Not now…" Draco soothed in a mocking voice of Remus causing Harry to chuckle and Alawna to crack a smile and roll her eyes.

Mal came back through the door and ushered them all into an extravagantly decorated room. They glanced around it quickly noting that it was decorated in hues of red and copper before their eyes all rested upon the man sitting behind the desk. He rose as they came in and Alawna felt all the joy that she had felt in the waiting room drain out of her.

The man had short black hair that shown in the light. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie that did nothing to complement his brown eyes. He came around the desk to stand in front of them all. "I'm so glad you all accepted my invitation. The other band we booked bailed out on us at the last moment."

"Glad we could accept." Harry spoke when he noticed that Alawna wasn't going to do so.

The man then set out to shake everyone's hand starting with Theo and ending with Alawna. The man held his hand out in front of her with a smile playing at his lips. Alawna looked at the hand for a moment before raising her eyes to the man's face. "If you think I'm going to shake that you can go to hell."

Mal was quick to react, telling Alawna to respect his boss; however the man cut him off and looked down at Alawna, the smile turning into a smirk. "Cursing me to hell?"

"If it'll have you. You called out that song didn't you, the one by Metallica. You fully knew the reaction that it would have." Alawna bit out, raising her chin in defiance.

"Yes, all admit to calling the song out. I shall also admit to knowing the effects it would have on you." The man answered as he poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"Alawna, who is this man?" Seamus asked.

Alawna curled her hand into a fist. "That man is Regulus Black, my father."

* * *

We're any of you surprised? Alawna had to have a pretty good excuse to disrespect an elder, after all, Remus did teach her manners.

And if you're wondering how I came up with the song titles that they were playing...I put iTunes on shuffle ;p

skips off to music camp until Friday


	7. Cold Hearted

Back from camp. This chapter is a little...different from the previous ones, let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

They had performed the last song and then Alawna had all but shot out of party. She hadn't wanted to talk to anyone and when they were in the van on the ride home she had spent the whole time looking out the window. That had been yesterday and she still hadn't spoken. Remus and Sirius had chalked it up to "that time of the month" Harry only wished it was that.

Harry glanced up at Remus as he slowly chopped carrots for their stew that night. It had started to snow, signaling the cold months had officially arrived and thus the time for sweaters, soup, and fireplaces had begun. But the fact that Alawna was so grumpy has Harry feeling cold.

He slowly cleared his throat. "Remus…what do you know of Alawna's parents?"

Remus stopped chopping the carrots and looked over at his young charge who was sitting with his knees up to his chin in one of the kitchen chairs, looking at him with pleading eyes. He put down the knife and moved to wipe his hands. "I knew them both when I was in school, of course her father because he was Sirius's brother. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering because Alawna never talks about them."

Remus looked down at the carrots, a sad look on his face. "There's a reason why Alawna never talks about them. Regulus all but abandoned them when she was a few months old, leaving Michelle, Alawna's mother, to look after her. Needless to say they were pretty close. When Michelle came sick and eventually passed away when Alawna was seven, Regulus still hadn't shown. So it hurts Alawna to think about it I guess."

Harry began to play with the edge of the placemat. Remus chuckled a little causing Harry to look up.

"You've got me thinking about the past now. Michelle use to bring Alawna over here all the time and thus she knew Sirius and I pretty well before she even came to live with us. Although, she had been introduced to us as Michelle's sweet baby girl and thus as you've seen, Sirius still holds the name to Alawna, but it seems to hurt her a bit when he calls her that. I think the fact that she's getting older and that her mother's not around and her father's abandoned her is really getting to her. Sometimes I wish she'd go back to being a toddler, she was all smiles and giggles then."

Harry bit his bottom lip and choked back the lump that had formed in his throat. "I don't think Regulus has abandoned her."

Remus gave him a questioning gaze.

"Yesterday, when we were performing…he was there…he organized the whole thing. "

Remus nodded. "That would be why Alawna isn't in a good mood. However, something tells me that you weren't given permission to tell me this."

Harry shook his head. "I wasn't, it's just that she seems to sad about it and now is pushing people away. Tom called earlier for her and she wouldn't even accept the call."

"I know this doesn't sound like good parenting skills, but just leave her be. She'll be back to our sassy smart mouth in a little while."

------

Harry had just completed the little homework he had and was heading into the kitchen to check on dinner when he saw Alawna staring out the back sliding glass door. He reset his course and came up next to her. "What are you thinking about."

"You should know very well what I'm thinking about."

Well there were the smart mouth comments, no matter how much bitterness she had behind those words. Harry cringed a little at the tone and had to recover before he trusted himself to speak again. "There's no need to take your anger out on me."

Alawna didn't reply and Harry felt his anger growing.

"I mean, it was a one time thing. At least you got to see him once, you should be happy about that; you get to know he's still alive. But instead you're being ungrateful that you even get to have a dad. I'd love for my father and mother to still be alive but I don't get that choice!"

Alawna looked at him with a carefully composed expression, one that didn't show anger, sadness, or even a hint of surprise. "Harry-" she started but didn't seem to know where to go with it.

"Just forget it." Harry replied looking out the window as well.

"Ah, now we have to sour pusses in the house. This can't be good." Sirius stated as he came into the room. They both shot him quick glances over their shoulders. He shrugged in response. "Harry, I need to talk to you for a moment."

Harry turned away from the window and followed Sirius into the study where he shut and locked the door behind them. Harry looked at him with a confused look. In his short time in living there he had learned that Sirius only did that when he had something grave to discuss.

Sirius sighed as he sunk down into one of the armchairs by the window. He ran his hand over his face before he turned his eyes to his Godson. "Harry, there's been a problem arising in the court system. Your uncle is claiming that he was tried on false charges and wants to reopen the case. I just got off the phone with Lucius Malfoy and he wants us over as his house within the hour to discuss the whole thing."

Harry could feel his blood running cold. His heart crashed through the floor and kept going. He was finding it hard to breathe and sunk into the chair across from Sirius. He burried his face in his hands, his eyes wide. "Sirius- oh God- I don't want to go back!"

"You're not going back." Sirius stated firmly. If we can handle this within the week you might not even have to go back to trial. Harry there's a reason why I hired Malfoy for you lawyer and it wasn't so that you'd end up with your filthy uncle." Sirius rose from the chair and placed a ready hand on Harry's shoulder, gripping it firmly. "Get your coat, we're leaving soon. I just have to let Remus know that we aren't going to be home for dinner."

Harry looked out the window at Alawna and Remus standing in the doorway to the garage. They wore sullen expressions that matched his as well. Upon hearing the news Alawna tried to cheer Harry up a little by saying he'd get to see Draco at least. But the fact only reminded Harry that he hadn't told Draco the whole reason why his father had been needed.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor within thirty minutes, more thanks to Sirius's crazy driving than anything, and were ushered into the house by a tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes that Harry guessed to be Draco's mother. Lucius was waiting for them in his study.

"Glad you could come today."

"Like we'd postpone this." Sirius replied with a shaky breath.

Lucius glanced at Harry with a small smile. "I think it'd be wiser for Harry to wait while we discuss this. We need to go over some things before we need his input."

"Would you mind Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head and stepped outside of the office. He leaned against the wall, not truly knowing what to do. His eyes wandered over the familiar furniture that he had come to know in his brief stay at the manor.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Draco coming down the stairs. Harry had the urge to run. "What are you doing here?"

"You're father needed to talk to Sirius about the...trial." Harry finished meekly.

Draco had come level with Harry and was searching Harry's eyes for the answer he truly desired. "What's wrong?"

Harry felt his throat tighten. He shook his head in answer. Draco placed an arm around Harry's waist and led him back up the stairs. Harry wasn't even aware that he was in Draco's room until Draco had pushed him onto the bed and told him to sit while he closed the door. Harry observed the room with curious eyes. The time he had spent at the Malfoy manor had been mostly with himself. Draco and his mother had gone to Paris for the summer and so Harry had only briefly met Draco in the few days he had left at the manor before moving in with Sirius and Remus. He had never met Draco's mother, she had always been to busy. Harry's eyes passed over the clean room, a tidy desk, perfectly aligned books in bookcases, drawn drapes, made bed, and hung pictures. The place was extremely clean and calming with its green and white color scheme.

Draco sat down on the bed next to Harry and stared at his hands. "I know that the trial was hard on you and that you might not want to talk about it, but Harry, at least give me a bone to go off of."

Harry looked at his boyfriend with tearful eyes before he latched onto him, crying. Draco was shocked at first but then encircled Harry with both of his arms, protecting him. Draco leaned his head lightly on Harry's waiting for the man to speak.

What he got was less then understandable. Through the heart wrenching sobs Harry was trying to get out the reason but it was becoming so choked with his hurt that Draco quieted him until Harry could control the sobs.

Harry pulled his head away from Draco's chest but wasn't willing to pull away from the comforting embrase. Draco took to stroking Harry's back in comfort. Harry looked down at the comforter and breathed slowly before he could respond. "He...he killed them."

Draco looked at his boyfriend with a confused look. He pulled Harry away so that he could see his face, but kept his hands on Harry's arms, letting him know that he still cared. "Your uncle?"

Harry nodded. "He killed them out of greed. He wanted everything they had. He lost his job and was desperate, that was his excuse, he's a cold blooded murderer in mine."

Draco observed Harry's face, seeing that it was twisted into anger. "So why does my father want to see Sirius and you?"

Harry gave a dry laugh. "Apparently that bastard wants to open up the case again, he says that he didn't kill them. Says that there's no way I could have seen him and thus I blamed him." Harry returned his gaze to Draco's. "But I did see him, I saw him pull the trigger on both my parents before I...I fled. I was so scared Draco."

Draco made small circles with his thumb on the back of Harry's hand. "You had every right to be. Don't worry, he won't win."

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but I get this horrible feeling that he will. I don't want to go back to him. It was bad enough being there with him while the trial was pending; to know that the man who had killed your parents was lusting after your blood as well."

Draco kissed Harry's forehead before giving him a small smile. "I know this sounds foolish, but everything will be okay. Besides, with a guardian like Sirius, I'd be scared if I was the one who had hurt you this much. He looks like he could kill someone."

Harry chuckled a little at the thought. Sirius, killing someone? He doubt it, the man cowered when Remus yelled at him.

"Draco..."

"No, I'm not going to leave you." Draco replied with a chuckle. "We need to boost that confidence of yours."

Harry smiled before Draco kissed him again.

Sirius looked at Lucius's face as he went over recent reports of the case. "I don't think he can win, especially if we can get Harry to tell his side of the story. We avoided it the first time and luckily had enough evidence to go off of, but this time we might need it."

"Harry's not going to want to do that."

"I know, but I don't think we can use the same evidence as last time and slide by so easily. His uncle's come up with new information from somewhere." Lucius sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know why they even thought to reopen the trial. I bet you he petitioned Umbridge, that woman would do anything for anyone. And if that's the case, we will need Harry's input. Umbridge was nasty to the Potters in general."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I wish the dead could talk. Then they could just tell the court what happened."

Lucius gave a short smile. "Yes, but that would put me out of a job."

Sirius nodded. "You've been really great through all of this. Thank you. It was great when you allowed Harry to stay here during both trials, I didn't want him near that man and I know Harry didn't want to be near him either."

"It was nothing." Lucius glanced at the file again. "I really do think that if Harry tells his side of the story to the police that they're not going to allow this back in court, good for all three of us."

"Would Harry have to go to the Police station?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, I think that they'd come to your house to get his input, that way he's around familiar surroundings."

"Will you set it up Lucius? I don't know who to talk to." Sirius replied honestly.

"Of course, free of charge. The last thing I want to see is that boy going back to that man, especially since he's made Draco so happy."

Sirius cleared his throat. "So you know about that too."

Lucius nodded. "I was a little shocked but...to each his own."

"I'll talk to the police tomorrow and set something up for this week. Since that's the case I don't want to anger or upset Harry any more by talking to him. However, you two are more than welcome to stay for dinner, I did after all, call you out during the hour."

"That'd be wonderful, thanks." Sirius replied. They exited the study to find Draco and Harry sitting on the stairs. Sirius gave Harry a grin. "It's all going to be okay; however, you'll have to tell your side of the story to the police."

Harry bit his bottom lip before he nodded. "Alright."

"Come into the kitchen, dinner's ready!" Narcissa yelled from the back of the house.

* * *

Different yes? But you finally know what the trial was over.

Please review :3


	8. Confessions

**Holy crap was this chapter hard to write. That's why it took me so long to get out, sorry! Hope you all enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Alawna knocked on the open door lightly. Harry turned in his chair, giving her a small smile, a smile that let her know she could enter. She leaned against his desk and looked down at him. He was sitting in the chair, a book in his lap; however, he had now taken to staring out the window.

"Are you scared?"

Harry looked up at her. He nodded once before he had to bite his lip. "I don't want any of this to resurface. That's one of the reasons Sirius and Remus switched me to your school."

Alawna gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be okay, Harry. You've got a family to look after you and a boyfriend to do that as well."

Harry looked up at her suddenly. "Speaking of boyfriends, what's going on with you and Tom? You're not even accepting his calls."

Alawna situated herself so that she was sitting on his desk. "I'm not exactly accepting calls from anyone. Much like you, I don't want to be associated with something I don't like. I'm just distancing myself this weekend."

Harry relaxed into his chair with a sigh. Suddenly he asked. "Do you remember when we were kids and our mothers used to get together?"

Alawna rolled her eyes. "How could I forget? You were a rotten child."

Harry chuckled. "Excuse me? I was the rotten one? Who was the one who kicked sand in my face?"

"Who was the one who pulled my hair and made fun of me because I couldn't catch the ball!" Alawna replied hitting him lightly in the arm.

Harry lightly hit her back before they both smiled at each other. "It's kinda weird that we're siblings now."

"And being forced to get along."

"It's not that bad." Harry remarked. "We only fought when we were kids. As we matured we got along better."

Alawna shrugged. "And having you living here has made us get to know each other better."

Harry smiled. "See, we're not half bad together!"

Alawna shook her head in answer. Her cell phone rang in her pocket and she fished it out only to glare at it. "I really don't want to talk to you."

Harry peered at the phone but couldn't see who was calling. "Who is it?"

"Blaise." Alawna said a bitter tone to her voice.

"Ah, can't blame you for not wanting to talk to him. I wouldn't want to either."

Alawna pressed the ignore button before placing the phone back in her pocket. "Well you have a better reason to avoid him than I do."

It was Harry's turn to shrug.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

The week seemed to pass quickly despite the worry that was hanging over his head. Harry found himself checking dark rooms and around corners before he completely walked into them, scared that his uncle was going to emerge and attack him. He had managed to keep a calmer air in school, taking out most of his frustration on Blaise whenever the other boy wouldn't leave him alone. That hadn't exactly won him favors with his teachers, but he hadn't been sent to the headmaster's office yet so he wasn't too worried. He was torn out of his thoughts as Draco kissed him lightly on the head before sitting down next to him for lunch.

Harry leaned over and gave Draco a long kiss on the lips in response, the blonde's lips moving into a smile at the public display.

"Hey you two, that's enough." Ron remarked as he set down his tray. Hermione behind him just shook her head in amusement.

Draco turned to the boy with a pout. "And what about you two? I saw you pinning Hermione against the wall outside your science class."

Ron blushed ferociously and Hermione looked at Draco with shock. "You saw that?" She asked.

Draco shrugged. "As well as a few other people who use that hallway to get to classes."

Ron cleared his throat to show his discomfort causing Harry to laugh.

"We missed something good it sounds like." Theo commented as he and Luna joined them. Luna gave them all a happy wave before sitting down.

"Perhaps you were discussing how the dust bunnies tickle your feet at night?"

"Not quite Luna." Harry replied with a smile.

She shrugged in response. "Oh, well it really does tickle."

Theo gave a low chuckle before he began eating.

They were soon joined by Seamus, Dean, Alawna, and Tom making their group and their table complete.

They all split off into their mini conversations as food was traded and poked at, trying to decide if it was edible. It would have stayed this way to if not for Seamus's question of who was going to the Winter Formal and who all they were bringing.

Draco and Ron were quick to point out that they were taking Harry and Hermione and upon having Seamus stare at him Theo admitted that he was taking Luna, who hadn't been paying attention.

"Why so interested?" Alawna replied.

"Just curious." Seamus defended.

Alawna gave him a sly smile. "Who are you going with?"

"He's going with me." Dean replied. Seamus and the rest of the table looked at him in shock. Dean blushed. "That is uh...if you want to."

Seamus gave him a goofy grin. "I'd love to." He then turned to Alawna to voice the same question to find that she had gotten up with Harry in order to throw her bag away. Seamus leapt at the chance to talk to Tom alone. "So you're taking her right?"

Tom stared at him for a second before sighing. "I haven't asked her."

"Why not?" Hermione demanded.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I dunno."

"Well you better get on it." Seamus said with a snort.

"Why, betting on her again?" Draco asked causing Seamus's smile to falter.

"No...I would never bet on my friends."

"Well that's a load of rubbish." Harry commented him and Alawna just rejoining the conversation.

The rest of the group smiled before they all got up to go.

"I noticed you left before Seamus could ask you the same question." Draco commented as he, Harry, Tom and Alawna walked slightly ahead of the others.

"That would be because I don't have an answer for him." Alawna replied.

"How do you not have an answer for him, it's a yes or no question." Harry remarked giving her a confused look.

"Because Tom here hasn't asked. So therefore, Tom...would you like to go with me?"

Tom gave her a shocked look before saying loud enough for those walking behind them to hear. "But I'm supposed to ask you."

Alawna smiled as Seamus rolled with laughter. "Well I asked you."

"Do you want to go with me?" He asked in answer.

"I asked you first!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Can it you two! You're going together."

Tom and Alawna looked back at him with smiles.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry and Alawna had walked home that day since Sirius hadn't been able to get off early. But they were in high spirits when they entered the house. The smell of hot apple cinnamon greeted them letting them know that Remus had beaten them home. They made their way into the kitchen to find that he wasn't alone.

Harry stopped in his tracks, the smile falling from his face. Standing across from Remus leaning against the counter was a police officer dressed in the normal blue uniform. Her hair was a brownish color but it looked like it had red streaks in it. She turned her warm eyes to him and gave him a smile. "You must be Harry. I was sent here to get your version of what happened for the trial."

Remus looked at his children with a small smile before giving each of them a cup of tea. "Where would you like to ask the questions?"

The woman shrugged. "Wherever is most comfortable for Harry."

Harry looked down at his tea. "Um...up in my room works." The woman nodded and let him lead the way. Harry looked back at Remus and Alawna in the kitchen before turning the corner, his heart sinking to his feet. "May I have your name?"

The woman laughed. "I'm sorry, I forgot that I hadn't introduced myself. You can just call me Tonks, I don't have a strong liking to my first name."

Harry nodded numbly as he opened the door to his bedroom. He shut it after Tonks before he made his way over to his desk. He set the tea upon the desk before sitting down with a sigh. "Let's get this over with."

"I'd like to start by saying I'm sorry I even have to do this Harry. If it helps at all, I do believe you. I was one of the police officers on the original case." Harry nodded for her to continue. "The first question I have to ask is for you to state some mundane information. Mind if I record this conversation?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't mind." He gave out his name, the date, the date of the crime, and the other odds and ends Tonks asked of him before she could even officially start.

"Mr. Potter, will you please tell me in your own words what happened?" Tonks said. Her voice had lost all of its happiness and had taken on the edge of authority.

Harry stiffly nodded before he began. "I was coming home from being out on a run, I like to do that...it calms me. Oh, sorry...um...I was coming home from running at around four in the afternoon when I saw that the front door was open. My parents are...were...the types who didn't just leave the door open so I approached with caution."

Harry paused to glance away from Tonks before he continued. His voice cracked he first time, causing him to restart. "I saw my mother first. She was lying in the entrance call. At first I didn't see the blood, that's why I stepped in it. I was more concerned with helping her up, so I picked her up by the shoulders to flip her over...she was lying on her stomach, that's when I saw the bullet hole through her heart."

Harry paused again to steady his voice. He could picture the scene in his head. He had been terrified when he had seen his mother on the ground. When he had rolled her over and saw the blood he had dropped her out of fear before he had quickly stood up. "I...heard a scream from upstairs. I quickly made my way up the stairs to find that my father was laying in the hallway my uncle standing above him. My father turned to look at me before he died, my uncle had shot him twice, once in the lung and then in the heart."

"You didn't hear the shots?"

"No..Yes, sorry...it happened before my father screamed I guess I didn't think of it before hand. I saw him shoot my father the second time."

"You saw him do it?"

Harry nodded stiffly.

Mr. Potter, please continue." Tonks said softly.

Harry looked down at his hands. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "My uncle turned to me, the gun still in his hand. He wanted to shoot me or at least that's what I'm guessing since he rose the gun up at me."

"Then what did you do?"

"I ran." Harry gasped out before he began sobbing. Tonks was quick to cross the room and put an arm around him.

"If you want we can stop, I only have a few more questions though." She whispered.

Harry shook his head, wiping away the tears. "No...let's continue."

Tonks nodded before resuming where she had originally been.

"Mr. Potter," she said in her authority voice. "Why did you run?"

"I was scared."

"Did your mother or father do anything that could have set your uncle off?"

Harry gave a grim smile. "You mean besides the fact that they had different views on almost everything...nothing."

"That's all I needed to ask. Thank you for you time Mr. Potter." And with that the tape recorder was off. Tonks gave him a small smile as she let herself out.

Harry crossed over to the bed to lie down. He felt the tears come and before he could hold them back they had broken free. He was aware of his door opening and closing again but didn't look at the person until said person had sat on his bed and rubbed his arm soothingly.

Harry rolled over to look up at Draco. "Draco?"

"Alawna called me, she said that you'd probably be distraught."

Harry latched himself onto Draco, pulling the other man onto the bed with him. Draco didn't protest. Instead he held Harry as close as he could while rubbing a hand up and down Harry's back.

Harry wasn't even aware he was drifting off to sleep until he was no longer conscious.

* * *

Aww, I love how it ends. And I love how the next chapter begins, but you all don't get to read that yet...because its not written, mwahaha!

cough Anyways...


	9. In which a dress is needed

**I introduce you to one of my favorite chapters :)**

**enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Harry awoke to find something breathing against his neck. He was about to scream when he realized that Draco must have never left. Harry slowly lifted his head off of Draco's chest to find that the movement had woken Draco up as well. Harry smiled down at his boyfriend before lightly kissing him.

"Have I ever told you that you make a nice pillow?"

Draco smiled. "You might have mentioned it. How are you feeling?"

"Better, what day is it?"

"Saturday."

"Good, then you don't have to leave yet." Harry said before he stole another kiss from Draco. Draco tightened his grip around Harry before moving so that he was the one lying on top. Draco noticed that Harry didn't seem to mind since he was quick to pull Draco in to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart from the kiss, smiling.

"We haven't even been dating all that long and I already have you in bed." Draco commented.

Harry kissed him again before responding. "Yes, but you're not doing to me what I want."

Draco chuckled. "We're hardly alone in your house."

"The walls are well insulated and I can be quiet." Harry grinned.

"Harry are you sure?"

"Draco, you're not the first guy I've been with. I was dating someone before the...murder." Harry finished meekly. "Please Draco."

Draco sighed before he gave Harry a sly smile. "I hope you can keep true to your word and be quiet."

Harry pulled Draco in for another kiss in answer. Draco bit his lower lip before plunging his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned into Draco as they kissed feverishly, his hands raking up Draco's shirt before pulling it off. Draco broke the kiss to tear off Harry's shirt before he returned his lips to Harry's neck, biting and licking where Harry's neck met his shoulder. Harry gasped as Draco began rolling his groin into his own. Harry's fingers tightened on Draco's back before he responded to the delicious friction.

Draco pulled his mouth away from Harry's neck to leave a trail of kisses down his chest. Harry watched Draco with heated pants as Draco undid his jeans and slid them off of his legs. However, he left his boxers on.

Draco made the rest of the way down Harry's abdomen before he began to kiss the hardened erection underneath the fabric. He could hear Harry gasp, the sound going straight to his own groin.

Harry all but silently whimpered as Draco nipped playfully at his hardened cock, toying with it in his mouth through the fabric. "Draco...fucking stop!" He hissed.

Draco moved back up to kiss Harry on the lips. "What was that?" He asked playfully. "Did you just say to stop?"

Harry gasped again as Draco's hand made its way into his boxers to stroke his cock. Harry bucked into Draco's hand with a groan. "Stop playing around, Draco!"

Draco chuckled before his hand left Harry's already straining cock to undo his own pants. Harry watched as Draco completely undressed. Harry could have sworn he had gone to heaven. How on earth had such a good looking guy chosen him? Draco was quick to rid Harry of the rest of his garments before he lay back down on Harry.

Harry was quick to change their positions before Draco could torture him anymore. Harry grinded his hips into Draco's causing the man underneath him to moan quietly out of pleasure. Harry began nipping at Draco's neck, giving him a matching mark. Draco pulled Harry up for a kiss that they both greedily accepted. Harry was slightly aware of Draco's hands traveling down his back but it wasn't until he felt one of Draco's fingers in his hole that he realized what Draco was doing. Harry hissed into the kiss as Draco added another finger and began to scissor them.

Harry broke the kiss with a moan as Draco added another finger. "I'm ready Draco."

"Do you have any lubricant?" Draco said, relaxing his fingers.

Harry blindly reached for his bedside table to pull open the drawer. He found the bottle he was looking for before handing it to Draco. With another searing kiss Draco accepted the bottle before he pulled his fingers out of Harry to coat them in the substance. They were immediately placed back in their spot to fully prepare Harry while Draco tried to squeeze the bottle onto his only hand left. Harry laughed a little at the antics before he squeezed the bottle into his own hand and reached down to cover Draco's cock.

"Looks like you needed some help." Harry breathed into Draco's ear.

Draco switched their positions so that Harry was underneath him. "I need more than that. Are you ready?"

"I have been since we started." Harry replied.

Draco slowly moved into him causing Harry to moan lightly. "Could you go any slower?"

Draco chuckled at the annoyed tone Harry's voice had taken. He shoved the rest of himself into Harry earning both of them a large gasp. Draco watched Harry's face as the other man got use to him before Harry nodded for Draco to move.

Draco pulled out slowly before slamming back into Harry, both of them moaning at the movement. Draco did that a few more times, searching for the spot in side Harry that would make him moan...just like that. He grinned before leaning down to kiss Harry. Harry's legs wrapped around Draco's waist to move with him as they picked up pace.

Harry dragged his nails down Draco's back as the pace increased even more. They broke the kiss breathing heavily as Draco reached down to pump Harry in time with their movements.

Harry whimpered in pleasure. He could feel his climax coming. His toes curled in pleasure as he looked up at Draco.

Harry could have died right then and have been perfectly happy at what he was seeing.

Draco had thrown his head back out of his own ecstasy, his body shining with sweat. Harry had the want to latch his lips onto Draco's neck, but didn't think he could even make it half the distance.

"Fuck Draco..."

Draco felt Harry clench tightly around him and a warm fluid covered his hand. With a final push Draco released himself into Harry.

Harry could swear he saw stars as they each road out their climax. Draco finally collapsed onto him, both of them breathing hard. Draco pulled out from him and rolled over, only to pull Harry back onto his chest.

"Harry...I love you." Draco said after he had regained his breath.

"I love you to." Harry replied snuggling into Draco's chest. He glanced at the clock to see that it was only five am and thanked whatever had awoken him. Now he could drift back to sleep peacefully.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Sirius rolled over in bed to wrap his arm around his husband. Remus gave out a shocked sound as he was eloped into a hug and then nuzzled. "What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning." Remus replied giving Sirius a brief kiss on the head.

"And you're still in bed? I'm shocked; I've finally rubbed my sleeping habits off on you." Sirius replied.

Remus laughed. "Or maybe it's the fact that you kept me up half the night."

Remus could feel Sirius shrug. "You know you enjoy it."

Remus turned in Sirius embrace so that he could give his husband a proper kiss. "Do you think it was alright to let Draco spend the night with Harry?"

"You're worrying to much, besides, if he was over here that quickly after Alawna called him then he obviously cares for Harry."

"Yeah but..."

"If you're worrying about _that_...you lost your virginity to me before Harry's age." Sirius could feel the heat radiating off of Remus's face. He continued. "What we do have to worry about is it a guy ever tries to spend the night with Alawna."

Remus chuckled. "You wouldn't let that happen, you've adopted her as your daughter so much."

"So I'm over protective."

Remus rose up from his position against Sirius suddenly and looked at his husband with a serious look. "I forgot to tell you with all the excitement this week. It seems that Alawna ran into your dear brother."

Sirius blinked a few times before comprehending what Remus was saying. "Wait...what?"

"At the gig she played at last Sunday. It seems that your brother hosted the whole thing."

"Why would he do that?"

"Perhaps he wanted to see her? But, we're not supposed to know." Remus remarked as he snuggled back into Sirius.

Sirius kissed the top of his head. "Why are we not supposed to know?"

"Because I heard from Harry and I doubt he was given permission to tell us."

"Ah...alright." Sirius replied as he tightened his grip around Remus.

"Sirius..."

"Yes?"

"You're making it hard to breath."

Sirius eased his hug before sliding himself onto his husband. "Then in that case I'll make it even harder for you to breath."

Remus let himself be kissed passionately.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry couldn't believe he was letting Alawna do this to him. Actually...she had done it to him and Draco. He didn't know how she could do it but without so much as letting them think she had somehow convinced them that they needed to come dress shopping with her.

Harry think it had something to do with her having manipulation skills. But he guessed he couldn't really argue. Draco squeezed his hand through their mittens to tell him he was lagging behind.

Harry grinned at the man as he relished in the memories of what they had done earlier that morning. He knew without a doubt that he loved Draco and with the way the man had been acting, he knew Draco loved him. However, they weren't allowed to have mushy moments since Alawna had dragged them out to help her shop.

She pulled them into a store that sold evening wear for both genders before she would even consider letting them have a moment alone. However that didn't last long since Alawna was convinced that she needed Harry's help to pick out a dress.

Draco said he'd look at suits for the both of them.

"How do you plan on paying for this?" Harry asked as Alawna held out a pink dress to him and he shook his head.

"I've been saving for it for a while." Alawna replied. "But I guess I didn't have to with how well we were paid last Sunday."

Harry shrugged. "You've been saving? You've been planning to go to the Winter Formal?"

Alawna looked at him as she pulled out a black dress. "Harry, it's a dance only for seniors. Of course I was planning on going."

Harry put the black dress back. "Go with blue."

"I knew there was a reason I dragged you along." Alawna replied with a smile before pulling him over to another rack.

Harry tried scanning the store for Draco and finally found him.

"Alawna, if you want that dress to be a surprise you should put it back now." Harry remarked as Alawna pulled out a blue dress.

"Why?"

"Because Tom's coming over here with Draco."

"What?" Alawna exclaimed as she shoved the dress back in.

Sure enough Draco rounded the rack with Tom. Alawna smiled at them both before noticing the bags in both of their hands.

Harry noticed too. "Did you find a suit?"

"I found both of us suits." Draco replied.

Harry looked at him with a shocked look. "Do I get to know what it looks like?"

"No, not at all." Draco replied before dodging Harry's lunge at the bag.

"So...you're shopping for a dress?" Tom asked with a slight blush.

Alawna replied with more confidence. "Yes, and you shouldn't be allowed to see it."

Tom smirked. "Oh really? Well then I'm not moving."

Harry and Draco began to laugh at the look Alawna was giving him. "Leave right now!"

Tom shook his head and began to tickle Alawna in order to get her to stop trying to push him away.

"I at least know its blue." He said as she collapsed into his arms giggling.

"You do not!" She denied. "I was just walking past this rack."

Tom turned to Harry while covering Alawna's mouth. "Harry, is the dress blue?"

"What does my tux look like?" Harry replied. Tom sighed and rolled his eyes at Draco while Alawna gave Harry the thumbs up.

* * *

I just realized I'm almost to ten chapters.

I have no clue how long this will be, but I already know the ending thankfully :D

I love the shopping scene, I can just picture the sales associates going Oo WTF?

And of course I love the first scene with Harry and Draco

And the little cute scene with Sirius and Remus.

Hell...can you see why this is one of my favorite chapters?


	10. Finale

**I'm sorry to do this all to you, but I'm ending the story here. I have run out of inspiration for it and although I know what I want to happen...it seems that people have also run out of want to read it. And Thus, this shall be the final chapter. Feel free to write with any questions. I will start a new story soon, hopefully.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

-10 years later-

Harry shifted through the mail and smiled as he recognized Alawna's handwriting on one of the letters. He dropped the rest on the table and moved to the chair in order to read what she has sent.

_Harry!_

_You won't believe what its like here, it's beautiful! I'm sorry that you couldn't make it to the last concert, but I completely understand. After all, opening up a new restaurant is always a daunting task. The tour has been pretty boring. My father has left me alone (finally!) and I visited with Remus and Sirius a while back. They're doing good and seem to enjoy having the house being quiet for once, haha!_

_Tom has been doing well as well. I think he shocked our fans at the London concert when he kissed me after a song. That had them cheering! (and me blushing). You wouldn't believe the things I hear from people, who knew music could be so popular._

_Speaking of hearing from people, I hear more from your dear husband than from you. Certainly you aren't THAT busy! Honestly Harry, and here I thought we were almost kinda siblings._

_I have to go, wish him my regards,_

_Love Alawna_

Harry put the letter down with a smile. He felt a kiss on the side of his cheek and turned to see Draco standing there.

"That was a nice letter from her." He commented with a grin.

Harry kissed the wedding band on his husband's finger. "Yes, quite nice."


End file.
